I have a twin! Wait I already know I do!
by XxWoAiNixX
Summary: What if there was 2 lucys in this world? What if there is a balance and if it would fall they would turn into mythical creatures? What if Lucy Heartfilia was betrayed by her former guild? What if Lucy and Luci were vampires?


**Hi guys! I'm new here and this is my first story, sorry if my English is not so good, I came from another country.**

_**I HAVE A TWIN!? OH WAIT I KNOW I DO! Chapter 1!**_

**What if in this world there were 2 Lucys?**

**What if there was a balance and if it falls, the 2 lucys would turn into supernatural creatures or animals?**

**So for them to stop transforming into creatures, they must be the opposite of each other**._**(I don't know how to say it XD)**_

**What will happen to the two of them?**

LUCY'S POV

'Sigh' That was a tiring day, after getting kicked out of Team Natsu for Lisanna. _**Look in the**_**_ mirror _**My conscious told me. 'Why?' Was the question I wanted to ask concious Lucy but I did as 'I' said.

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ok what was that? That was my scream and I'm pretty sure _everyone _in Fiore heard it.

IS THAT ME?! WHITE HAIR? NOOOO I'M TURNING OLD! OK NO IT WAS SILVER but who in the world has silver hair or am I just turning old. I've noticed that my nails grew long, I got paler, my hair grew up to my knees, my eyes turned blood red and I have fangs...wait...FANGS?

Someone give me a breather, I'm dying! **_hahahahaha_** **_vampire!_ **I stopped 'dying' and froze. What if I was really a vampire?

**_Smart! yes you are one_**

It couldn't be! The balance couldn't have fallen of has it? -.- Now dear stupid twin sister, what have you done? are you expecting me to travel through forests to find you? _**YES~~~~**_Thanks me for telling me the answer me but... I didn't ask you!

NOONE'S POV

Lucy packed her bag and flew speedily through the forest **(Vampires have supernatural powers! c:) **and burned up a twig that almost poked her eyes out. she FINALLY spotted a white head also flew speedily to her. 'AWWW she's turning old like me ~~~ TWIN SIS COME TO ME AND YOU SHALL DIE, DIEEEE'

LUCY"S POV

"LUCY!" Well that shocked the hell out of me and sandwiched my self between two thick trees...ouch did that hurt. Twin came to check if I died yet. "Lucy I'm sorry you ok?" She asked me. "Wha-"

"No Natsu you're holding the map the wrong way!"

"No way!"

"Eh? Not admitting that you're wrong flame brain?"

"HUH? What did you say ice princess?"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO"

NO WAY IT CAN'T BE! "Eh? who dares go in our forbidden forest? attack shall we? and my names Luci" Luci asked me and I nodded.

ERZA"S POV

'RUSTLE RUSTLE'

Gray and I stopped walking and looked around us while Natsu was enjoying his time with Lisanna. Suddenly 2 jumped out from the trees and bushes. I requipped into my Heavenly Wheels Armour."Dance my blades!" I shouted and the blades flew to the 2 girls but they 'awesomely' dodged it.

"Heh is that all you got?" Girl number 1 said smirking. "Who dares go in our precious forest?" I blinked."Told you so Natsu!" No reply. "Na-" I gasped. Gray, Natsu and Lisanna was on the floor lying unconscious. Suddenly, everything turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'M SO AWESOME O.- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes to see that we were on two thick trees, I looked down...OH MY GASH! Are we that high from the ground?! No ground don't leave me!

"I see that your're awake Erza" I looked up to see a girl with white I mean silver hair and red eyes. "My names Lucy I'm sorry if we attacked you because its just that you guys passed the line of the forest and past the line was our territory" She said. "You know you seem familiar" I told her. "Stop apologizing to her Lucy"A girl that looked exactly like her said. "Hi my names Luci"

"Erm isn't that the same name?" I asked sweat-dropping. "No my name ends with an I"She said. "Are you guys twins or something?" I asked. "Your're annoying the hell out of us so stop asking us questions and isn't it obvious?!" My eyes widened."O-Oh yes I think we should be leaving now...NATSU GRAY LISANNA get your but out of there!" I screamed.

LUCY"S POV

And then home they go~~~ I turned back to Luci. "I thought we kept a promise that we would make sure that the balance was equal and now we can only turn into humans at daytime!"I scolded. "Sorry Lucy!" I sighed. "We should train hard"

3 awesome years later~~

"Hurry up and get your bum here!" I shouted at Luci. "Coming Coming!" She ran and tripped."I swear if you take this long everyday I will not let you join a guild!

_**But which guild?**_Shut up me!

"So which guild should we join..." Luci thought.

"How about Lamia Scale?" She asked me. "Too weird..."

"Sabertooth?!"

"Too scary"

"...Fairy Tail"

"WHAT!?"

"Fine Fine Mermaid Heel!" She said. "Hmmmmm okay" I agreed.

SOME FACTS ABOUT THE TWINS

1. They really want to turn back to their human form but can only turn back in the daytime.

2. They can stay as a vampire but would normally turn back to human in the day cause that's the only time they can.

3. The balance fell already which means they have to be a vampire half human forever until they die!~~~~~~~~~

4. They know a few dragonslayer elements, can turn in into animals (cause of the balance thingy) and can make a disguise.

5. can you thousands of elements, super duper strong and...THAT'S ALL!LET'S CELEBRATE!

ok back to story~~~~~~

"Mermaid Heel right?" I nodded."We will go on nights but stay as vampire in day when grand magic games ok?" She nodded.(SO MAY NODS!)

_**TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~BAI BAI**_


End file.
